


Embry Call Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of all my requested imagines, prompts and oneshots from my Tumblr account
Relationships: Embry Call / reader, Embry Call / you, Embry Call x Reader, Embry Call x you
Kudos: 5





	Embry Call Imagines

Emily smiled as she shooed you to the table. Since moving to La Push you were happy to see other wolves. Your brother had exploded into one, causing a car crash.

Someone that knew your parents had come to take the two of you to La Push, while your parents stayed behind. You’d both thought it would be a secret that you had to hide. But now you were surrounded with people like your brother and people who understood. Who weren’t afraid of the two of you. You were closest to Emily. It was hard to not be self conscious of the scar that your brother had left you with. He had cried when he found out you’d been injured but both of you were relieved when the doctor had said all that you’d be left with was a scar on your lip.  
The doctor had said you were lucky. Which didn’t help you any when you looked at the scar and hated it. But Emily smiled and went on her way and it made you feel like you could do the same. Even if that small voice, deep in your mind something taunted you, about the fact that you were alone and Emily wasn’t.  
You wouldn’t breathe a word of it to anyone. But you had started to develop feelings for Embry. He would glance your way every now and then. Sometimes he would smile and you would both awkwardly wave at each other. The only people you’d spoken to about any of it was Emily and your brother. They had both sworn themselves to secrecy although recently your brother was around you less.

“So what’re you thinking about?” Embry asked. You’d gone round to Sam and Emily’s to help Emily make a big meal, all the pack members were going to be gathering and you offered to pitch in.  
“Oh just... things.” You said awkwardly as you watched him shove a whole muffin in his mouth. Now that he stuffed it in his mouth it made the thought of kissing him less appealing. Though you weren’t sure he would want to kiss you.  
“You….citd…. Gather…. Night?” He said as he tried to swallow the muffin, not unlike a duck.  
“Excuse me?” You asked.  
“Are you excited for the gathering tonight?” He asked and you shrugged.  
“I suppose. You guys can get pretty rowdy.” You said and smiled at him. He grinned and nodded, as if he was proud of the comment.  
“Maybe you’ll meet a special someone there.” Embry said as he wiggled his eyebrows.  
“I doubt it.” you said quickly and started to feel awkward. You stood up, hoping that you’d heard Emily coming into the kitchen.  
“You’re pretty! I’m sure someone will like you.”  
“Thanks Embry, that’s totally encouraging.” You said with an uncertain tone and he smiled. “I doubt it though. Some people can’t look past certain things.” There was a long awkward pause as Embry held up a hand while chugging a glass of water, he slammed it down, then moved across the kitchen and kissed you.  
“What!” You gasped, unsure what else to say as he pulled away.  
“Oh… you didn’t know that we… when we’re wolves we can kind of hear each other's… minds. Your brother was worried about you and…”  
“You can… oh my gosh! I tell him everything! That is embarrassing.”  
“You know you’re the reason that your brother got through all of this right. All the crazy magic giant wolf things… You shouldn't worry about scars or anything like that (Y/N). It won’t matter to the person whose right for you, not if they love all of you.” Embry grinned at you when he realised you were staring at him with wide eyes. You made an odd squeak as Emily hurried into the room. She gave you both a knowing look before shooting Embry out. You could have sworn she threw another muffin after him. “He’s a sweet boy isn’t he.” She said quickly and beckoned you over to her. She smiled as you spluttered out a response, trying to think what it could mean and why he had kissed you. “You know he’s very fond of you.” She added.


End file.
